Hotdogs and Kisses
by Turducken
Summary: Short AerisTifa fanfic. Valentine's Day forgotten? Oh the horror.


**Hotdogs and Kisses**

Aeris Gainsborough was in a state of distress. It was nearly Valentine's Day, the day couples used to express their undying love for one another, and currently her significant other was on the couch watching television, and stuffing her face with food.

"Aeris, come here! You just have to see this. You see that guy there? He just broke that guy's nose with a chair! Isn't that awesome?" Tifa Lockheart pointed vehemently at the screen, pausing every few seconds to stuff in more chips.

Aeris sat down on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest and stared blankly at the screen. What she really wanted now was to ask Tifa what kind of romantic getaway she had planned. She wanted to know where they were going, and how Tifa planned to whisk her away. What she got was an obnoxious laugh, followed by crunching noises, and a muffled "You want some?" Oh yes. This was very romantic.

"Tifa, darling, do you happen to know what tomorrow is?" Tifa paused to wipe the chip grease off of her fingers, and nodded emphatically. "Yes, of course I do, silly. It's Wednesday! Aeris, you're such a joker." Aeris huffed and got up quickly from the couch, and walked away hurriedly, a murmur of "You're useless!" flying back at Tifa.

She sat there, trying to figure out what she had done wrong. She counted quietly, and suddenly yelled out, "Aeris don't be mad! I was right! It **is** Wednesday!" She was answered only by silence.

Later that day at dinnertime, only a few words were spoken at the table. Tifa wasn't sure what to say. She knew her girlfriend was angry, but why was totally beyond her. She recounted the whole day in her head. She woke up, showered, ate, trained, went to watch TV, and ate again. And now here they were, sitting across from each other, tension filling the room. The silence beginning to get to her, Tifa spoke quietly. "Hey, uh, Aeris, there's this new hotdog place down near the beach. You wanna go with me tomorrow?"

Aeris lifted her head slowly, a glare set in place. Tifa's 'DANGER' buzzer went off in head "A hotdog place? You want me to go with you to a HOTDOG place? Gee, I'd just love to." With that statement hanging in the air, Aeris stood up and walked to their room. "You'll do well to sleep out here tonight." Tifa lifted her head slowly, her eyes wide with fear. Was Aeris crazy? There was no _way _she was stepping foot in that room tonight.

Aeris awoke in the morning to an empty bed. She sighed softly as she remembered the events of yesterday. Tifa had forgotten about Valentine's Day, and she had left her to sleep in the living room. And now here she was, moments away from being dragged to the beach to eat hotdogs. She had heard Tifa leave to run errands earlier, and now peeked around the corner to see if she was home. The shuffling of bags told her she was. "Aeris, come on! It's time to go. My stomach can't take this much longer!" Aeris sighed once more before changing, and headed out with Tifa.

One thing was for certain. Everybody and their Mother knew about the hotdog place. There were people packed into every corner of the beach, and not one of them without a hotdog in their hand. Tifa sighed and led them over to a nearby bench. Aeris turned to Tifa and shrugged. "I'm sorry. I guess it's pretty popular, huh? Tifa… You're seriously going to tell me that you don't know what today is?" Tifa blinked several times and shrugged back. "I really don't. Unless you mean hotdog day. Cause then I certainly do." She smiled slightly, and turned to look at the ground. "Aeris. I have a serious question for you." Tifa reached over to the bag she had been carrying, and pulled something out, hiding it behind her. She got down in front of Aeris, and her smile widened. "I already know what you're going to ask. And yes." The surprise hit Tifa like a stone wall. "Wait…you know…what I'm going to ask you?"

Aeris nodded slightly. "Yes. I'm sad there are no more hotdogs, and would like one as well." Tifa's jaw nearly hit the ground when she heard this. "You mean you don't want to marry me?" Now it was Aeris' turn to be surprised. "Wait…you…you mean…yes. YES!"

Tifa smiled softly, and looked Aeris full in the eyes. "Was that a yes to my question, or to the hotdog?" Tifa didn't have time to react before Aeris grabbed the front of her shirt and slammed their lips together.

Both girls pulled away breathing heavily. "I'm so sorry. I thought you had forgotten. I mean, with all the eating, and the hotdogs, I'm so stupid. Can you ever forgive me?"

Tifa gave her a half smile and tapped her nose. "Aeris?" Her pink clad partner looked up. "Yes?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

This she did without hesitation.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay people. I know it isn't even close to V day, but whatever. I had to write SOMETHING. Again, I don't really like this. If you guys do, tell me, and I'll write something longer and more dramatic. If not…still tell me. Much love, people.


End file.
